The Belly of the Beast/Transcript
(Zane is tending to the Land Bounty while the Ninja are stranded on the rock.) Jay: Ugh, vultures. That's never a good sign. Zane: They are carrion birds. It is a sign they believe we are a potential meal... Jay: Oh, thanks, Zane. Way to boost morale. Nya: Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to reach P.I.X.A.L. on the radio. Come in. P.I.X.A.L.? Can you hear me? Mayday, mayday! Come in, P.I.X.A.L.. Lloyd: Any luck? Nya: Nothing. There's something wrong with the long-range transmitter, but I can't figure out what. Lloyd: Okay, well... don't give up. (Joins Cole and Kai outside, carrying supplies.) And that's the last of it. Kai: That's not good. Less than a day's supply of water. Cole: And the ATV and the Dune Bounty are wrecked. And the Rock Cycle isn't fast enough to outrun those beetles! Kai: Well, even if it could, it would only carry one of us. Lloyd: Maybe Nya could draw some water out of the air? Cole: In this heat? Low humidity? I don't think so. (They turn to the sound of Jay hammering a rock.) Kai: Jay, what are you doing? Jay: Carving a message on this rock, so people know who we are when they find our bones. Lloyd: Can we try to be a little more optimistic, please? Zane: I'm afraid there's little cause for optimism. Our situation is dire. The Bounty's engine will not start without the thermal kinetic inverter. Cole: The thermal what? Zane: It is a critical engine component. Kai: Well, what's wrong with it? Zane: It is missing. I believe Beohernie ripped through the hull. Jay: Bernie. Zane: He tore that component out and swallowed it. Jay: Ugh. Well, that's just great! First, a giant beetle tries to eat us alive. Then, we smash into a pile of rocks. (Storms off, complaining.) Or have any water! Lloyd: Can't we use the ATV's converter? Zane: It was also damaged. Nya: What about the Rock Cycle's converter? Zane: It isn't adequate for a vehicle the size of the Dune Bounty. Jay: That is the only thing we can say. Useless pile of (Kicks a rock.) unh! Aw, this stinks! (Kicks again, accidentally hurting his foot. Rock tumbles, alerting Beohernie. He rises from the sand, tilting the rock Jay is on. Jay starts running, and turns to see Beohernie trying to eat him.) No, no, no! (The Ninja are discussing about the inverter when they hear Jay cry out.) Ahhh! Cole: Jay! Jay: Help! Ahh! (Lloyd grabs his hand.) Lloyd: Hang on, Jay! Jay: Pull me in, pull me in! Lloyd: I can't. He's too strong. Kai: Cole, can you grab my shirt? Cole: I think so. (Pulls Kai in slightly and grabs onto him.) Kai: Take this! (Throws his fire Beohernie. Beohernie let goes of Jay and retreats.) Jay: (Gasps.) Did you see that? He just tried to eat me! Lloyd: (Watches Beohernie leave.) We better keep off the sand. Jay: Oh, really?! (Lloyd stares at him disapprovingly.) (At nightfall, the Ninja are sitting around a fire.) Zane: I see only one option: The digestive system of a beetle is very slow. There is a good chance the thermal kinetic inverter is still intact inside Beohernie's stomach. Jay: Bernie. Nya: What good does that do? Zane: If one of us were to be ingested, we might be able to retrieve the device. Cole: Ingested? Kai: Uhh, are you kidding? Zane: If we can get inside Beohernie's stomach— Jay: Bernie. Zane: We should in theory be able to retrieve the inverter and exit again. (Jay stares at him in horror.) Either through the creature's mouth, or through the other end of the digestive— Jay: (Shakes his head vigorously.) Lalalalalala, I don't wanna hear this! Cole: Yeah. Of all the bad ideas I've ever heard, and I've heard a few. Lookin' at you, Kai, this takes the cake! Nya: I agree. It sounds nuts. Zane: The facts are indisputable. We need the inverter. The inverter is inside the beetle. Ergo, one of us must enter the beetle and retrieve it. Lloyd: Hmm. Jay: Don't tell me you're considering this! Lloyd: I'm open to other suggestions if anyone has one. Nya: How do we decide? Who gets to... you know, be— Zane: It was my idea. The responsibility is mine. Lloyd: No. I'm the responsible one. Kai: Guys, guys, you're both too valuable to risk. It should be someone expendable, like Jay. Jay: (Snaps his head up immediately.) WHAT?! Cole: Well, look who's talking! (Kai, Nya, Jay, and Cole start arguing.) Jay: No, guys. Cole: I am naturally— Lloyd: Guys, guys! We're going to settle this like adults. (The Ninja face each other with Rock, Paper, Clamp.) Jay: (Jay and Kai face off each other. Cole bursts into laughter at Kai. Jay wins.) Haha! (Lloyd wins against Cole, Nya beats Lloyd, Zane beats Jay, and Kai and Cole play for fun. Zane ends up competing with Nya.) Zane: I believe paper beats rock. Do not worry, my friends. Logically, I am the best choice. Being a Nindroid, I am more difficult to digest and can survive longer inside a stomach. Jay: (Leaps and hugs Zane.) So long, buddy. Zane: (Pushes Jay off.) I have every intention of surviving, Jay. Jay: Sure you do, pal. (Turns away dramatically, patting Zane's face.) Sure, you do. (The Ninja gets Zane ready for his trip.) Lloyd: Let's run through the plan again. Zane: I bang the pot, drawing the creature's attention. He eats me. When I am in his stomach, I locate the inverter, radio back, and you pull me out. Lloyd: Right. (They cringe at the sound of the birds cawing.) Jay: What could possibly go wrong? (Zane walks out on the sand and bangs the pot. He turns back and shrugs at the Ninja. Beohernie soon rises out of the sand. Zane tosses the pot away and allows Beohernie to eat him up.) Lloyd: Zane! Jay: Oh no! Kai: It ate him! It actually ate him! (The Ninja throws on their hoods.) Nya: Zane! Zane, can you hear me? Cole: Hang on, Zane! Nya: Zane, come in! Lloyd: Maybe the sand is blocking the signal. Jay: Or he's being dissolved in stomach acid! Cole: What do we do? (The rope on Cole's cycle stops extending.) (Zane starts dreaming and foresees Fire Fang bursting out of the Ancient Pyramid.) Aspheera: Revenge! (Aspheera shoots out magic out of her staff and Zane jumps in front of it. He continues to foresee the Castle of Ice, Boreal, and his arrival in the Never-Realm.) Zane: (Wakes up.) Oh my! (He starts backing up and bumps into a skeleton head, which plops into the stomach acid and disintegrates away.) Perhaps, this wasn't a good idea. (The Ninja are sitting around, waiting for Zane to respond.) Jay: (Throws off his hood.) This is crazy! How long has he been in there? Nya: Almost an hour. Cole: We gotta pull him out! Before it's too late. Lloyd: What if he needs more time to find the inverter? Kai: Lloyd's right. We gotta stick to the plan and wait for the signal. (Jay throws on his hood, and everyone listens to the radio.) Zane: Hello? Can anyone hear me? Are you there?! Lloyd: Zane! (The Ninja cheer.) Jay: You're alive! Cole: (Simultaneously) Yeah, you're alive! Kai: (Simultaneously) Good job, Zane! Nya: Quiet, everyone! Quiet. Zane, we hear you. What's your situation? Zane: I have retrieved the inverter. Nya: That's great! Hang tight. We'll get you out of there, Zane. Lloyd: Okay, guys. Let's reel him in. (Cole starts up his bike.) Give it some gas! Nice and easy! (Cole starts reeling the rope.) It's working! (The rope slows down, resisting.) Keep going! Reel him in! Cole: I'm trying, but Bernie's not making it easy. Come on. Come on! Jay: Just like reeling in a thousand-pound tuna! Lloyd: There he is! Look! Zane: Come on. (Tugs on the rope.) Open up! Cole: (Beohernie starts to resist.) We're going to burn out the engine! We're going to lose him! Whoa! (Bernie starts tugging on Cole's bike.) Lloyd: Cole! (They jump on the cycle and hold it down.) Cole: He's too strong! Nya: Hold on! (Tosses a latch, holding down Cole's bike.) Kai, Nya, Jay, and Lloyd: (They pull on the latch, grunting.) Unh! (Beohernie manages to lift Jay off his feet.) Cole: Aw, he's gonna pull us in! (The Ninja drags Beohernie around until he knocks Cole off his bike.) Whoa! Nya: Cole! Jay: Lookout! Here come the other two! (Cole summons his power and tosses one of the beetles into the air.) Lloyd: (Zaps the other beetle, flipping it upside down.) Got him! Jay: (Zips along the line, toward the Beohernie.) Ninja, gooo!! (He electrifies Beohernie. Beohernie cuts the line, and Jay falls down.) wha-Ahh!!! Ahh!! (Nya catches him.) Oh, thank you, Nya! I love you. Kai: (Tosses fireballs at Beohernie.) Unh! Come on, Zane! (Beohernie opens up, throwing out Zane, the Teapot of Tyrahn, Cole's Guzzler hat, and slime on Jay. Lloyd chuckles at Jay, while he glares at Lloyd.) Lloyd: (Runs up to Zane.) Zane! Are you okay? Nya: Say something. (Zane produces the inverter.) Ninja: (Laughs.) Aw, Zane! Jay: (Simultaneously) Buddy! So worried. Kai: (Simultaneously) Nice! (Zane puts back the inverter, and the Ninja loads up Cole's bike and Kai's buggy into the Land Bounty. The beetles rise out of the sand again.) Nya: Everyone ready? Lloyd: Get us out of here. (Nya takes off, with the three beetles following close behind.) Here they come. Nya: Hold on, everyone. Here goes. (Pushes the handles in, producing the thrusters. The radar beeps constantly as the Ninja continue to go out of range.) Lloyd: (High-fives Cole.) We made it! Jay: (High-fives Zane.) Yeah! Kai: Good job. Home free. Jay: That was one doozy of a mirage! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu